


tell me you still care

by justaduelist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeform-ish, M/M, poem-ish, sirius messed it all up, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaduelist/pseuds/justaduelist
Summary: oh, sirius black, what a glorious fuck up he is. oh, sirius black, how he messed with the one thing that was actually precious to him.





	tell me you still care

**Author's Note:**

> to set the scene: this is based around the incident where sirius fucked up and told snape about remus's furry problem.

look at me  
please  
just once  
just once look at me like i didnt ruin you  
like i didnt ruin everything we had   
everything that was inbetween our souls clashing together  
tell me you still care

i dont deserve your love,  
never did  
but i crave it more than the air i breathe  
please  
im sorry

so here you stand  
and here i lie  
now that you look at me   
i wished id never asked  
i dont see hate  
but pain  
'whats worse?'  
i think  
'probably pain'  
you answer

hate is just love turned dark   
but pain oh pain is unforgiving

i tell you i love you  
i tell you im sorry  
but whats a sorry worth on a broken promise?

cant see you in pain,  
i really cant.  
want to kiss your palm,  
i really cant.

look away  
oh please, please look away  
cut me out  
erase the pain

you tell me its okay and i break  
you tell me you wont leave me and i break  
you tell me you love me and im already broken  
it shouldnt be okay we both know  
but you know me  
the selfish bastard i am

please dont leave


End file.
